Ruben The Hedgehog 4.Ø Inner Spirit
Ruben The Hedgehog 4.Ø Inner Spirit, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The fourth crossover between this two. Synopsis A familiar spirit gets trapped in her slow death! Will the Peace Protectors be able to save her? Appearances * (COMING SOON) Plot Chapter I - Just Another Day Ruben woke up, the sun shone in his face. "Are you girls awake?" Deena woke up and stretched out. "I am. Good morning." Alaine was on top of Ruben's head. She woke up and stretched too. "Mooorniiiing!" She cheered. Lunari was already awake, watching this with a smile on her face. "Yo, Lun!" Ruben said with a smile on his face. "Let's get going?" Deena said. "Yep!" Lunari floated over to them, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Ruben started to run with Alaine in his quills and Deena was flying after them. "So where now?" Deena asked. "Wherever there is darkness, we must be there. Let's just check Io, while we're at it." "Fine!" Deena answered with a smile. They all went to the forest, Deena kept Lunari company while Ruben and Alaine where looking for Io or some spirits. The forest was much quieter than usual that day... But eventually Ruben and Alaine found some visionary spirits hard at work. Around them were these thin lines that formed a web, lines that kept extending until they eventually faded. The strands were glowing near the visionaries' hands. "Hum... Is Io here?" The hedgehog asked. "I believe so..." The man went back to his work for a moment. "Aha! That way!" He pointed to his left. Ruben smiled and bowed. "Thanks!" Ruben went in that direction. "Io? Are you there?" "Why, hello..." A familiar voice answered, as she poked out from the trees. Indeed, it was Io. "HI!" Ruben smiled, waving at her. "Came to check on you." Io waved back, meekly. "Thank you." She curtsied. She looked a little beaten up... Had she been in a fight? "Io? Something happened?" Ruben was serious. Io sighed, nodding. "A dark spirit attacked during the night... We had to fend it off from the little ones. It escaped once the sun came up, nobody knows where it went..." "What?! If only I knew..." Ruben looked down. "It's quite alright, no need to look so glum. Would you like to help? We're sure you saw the visionaries' on the way here, they're using their abilities to search as we speak." Io offered, and explained. "We'll help then. OK, Alaine?" Ruben smiled again. "Sure!" Alaine cheered. She had just the cutest smile. "So where can we look, Io?" "That phantom wouldn't have gone far. I would suggest going around the edges of the forest. Take the spirit girl with you too, she could be of assistance." Io responded. "OK!" Ruben ran back to Deena and Lunari and explained the situation. "Let's go?" "Gotcha!" Lunari joined with Ruben, just to be safe. She was actually worried, but she was trying not to show it. They started to look around the edges of the forest. "Hum... I don't see anything..." Deena said. "I wonder why it came in the first place..." Alaine said, curious. "Me too actually..." Ruben looked around. Suddenly, something latched onto Ruben's ankle, holding him in place. It looked like a vine, but it was pitch black... "Hum?" Ruben stopped. "What's this?!" "My my... So you're the brave soul that they sent to find me? Oh, that's precious." A deep voice spoke, where from was almost impossible to tell. "Tch! Show yourself!" Ruben looked around. Deena was trying to find the voice's source too. The dark spirit manifested in front of Ruben, staring him down. "Well well well, what have we here? Another spirit? This is truly no place for an amalgam like yourselves." The spirit mused, before lunging at Ruben without warning. Ruben tried to dodge it, but he was too late. "Ugh...!" The phantom latched on, and Lunari screeched. It seemed this hurt her pretty badly. "Lun, are you alright?" Ruben asked, while Deena landed near him. "I'll help you, Ruben." "Oww...." Was Lunari's only answer. The phantom growled, refusing to let go of Ruben. He was using more dark energy, abd the dark vine wrapped around Ruben's ankle started to grow and wrap all around him. "Hey! LEAVE US ALONE!" Alaine shouted. In a rage, she summoned multiple magic blades, firing them at the phantom. Most of them connected, and the spirit hissed. "Good job, Alaine! You're getting better in magic!" Ruben smiled. Deena was in a battle stance. "You'll fight me, stupid spirit." The dark vines were starting to wrap tighter, it would probably start to hurt. Alaine was breathing hard, exhausted. The spirit ignored Deena completely, focusing on Ruben. Ruben grabbed the vines and his hands started glowing green. "Take some ether, bastard!" The phantom yelped in pain, and the vines dissolved. The phantom tried to get away. Then, Ruben would have felt something... Very, very strange. He could usually feel where Lunari was, either in the back of his mind or spread out throughout him. But now, it was very different. Lunari screamed, but the sound quickly became muffled. He could feel her slipping down from the back of his mind, down his spine, down to his chest... (COMING SOON) Category:Movie Category:Canon